Did U Know?
...That Must is 200% Crazy? *...That Desi has all 3 Legendary Bird Pokemon and Baxter has all 3 Beast Pokemon? *...That Must has actually punished baxter one time for Stripping with Acus? *...That Baxter made Queen Ninja spill her drink *...That Z and Charizard are actually Roommates with each other *...That Baxstar can actually run faster than Baxter? *...That Snowy is getting a team? *...That Baxter is secretly in love with Z? *...That Must doesn't take Pranks seriously? *...That Must, Zoroark, Mewfour and Lugiatwo get along sometimes *...That Zoroark and Mewfour are actually Best friends? *...That Mawhile fell in love with baxter one time *...That Desi is ACTUALLY Riolu? it happened when Kawaii accidently gave birth to him turning him into a Riolu *...That Must sometimes acts like Baxter's Mom? *...That King and Queen Ninja can sneak on people *...That Charizard can get payback on someone who hurted her? *...That Hermes sleeps with his mouth open? *...That Apollo and Hermes were the main stars of Pokémon Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction? *...That Baxter is the only one to play more than one movie titles, Next up for him is Music Man playing "Tommy Djilas" *...That Acus actually escaped a Zoo and couldn't be found? *...That Acus has her own Bar/Strip Club called "Acus Club"? *...That Zoroark scares Baxter when transformed into Giratina? *...That Batista trains at Poke Gym almost everyday? *...That Batista and Kane are named after WWE Superstars? *...That Blitzmus loves to be cute *...That Cartman has a lot of Anger Issues? *...That Kawaii is actually a PINK Lucario instead of a Blue one? *...That Baxstar is a clone of Baxter? *...That Desi and Snowy are cousins? *...That Zoroark, Dialga and Zorua were victims that got to be forced to play Dog, but Zorua was the only one to win the game? *...That Palkia always leaves her cookies out by accident? *...That Palkia gets angry when someone eats her cookies and she fines her suspect? she suspected it on Dialga and Apollo *...That Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Mario, Dr. Eggman, Homer Simpson, R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch have made cameos in the RP? *...That Baxstar and Baxter's favorite FNAF character is Foxy? *...That Baxter is a better Little Mac player than Desi in SSB4? *...That Dialga plays on baxter like a dog? *...That Desi actually was a dragon one time! *...That Zoroark has a POWEFUL! smell so she can track down her prey? *...That Dialga can trasform into Primal when playing aggressively *...That Baxter has hit Palkia with a Wooden Chair while she was taking a bath? *...That Acus' Hair is longer than Zoroark's? *...That Baxter acts almost like Sanji from One Piece towards girls *...That Desi plays mindgames on Baxter in Smash Bros.? *...That Lugiatwo's grey fur around her neck can puff up? *...That Baxter has recieved 2 violations on his miiverse account? *...That Baxstar and Kawaii mess on baxter alot *...That the way Zoroark gets crazy is when her eyes turn red and goes non-stop crazy *...That Must eats certain people & burps out there skeleton? this startles baxter when hes shrunken & trapped with must